


Time

by kereia



Category: A Little Chaos (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Sabine grieves.





	Time

Time is steady.  
It lulls you into complacency. Making you believe that each new day will be just like the one before. Not in its details, but in everything that matters.  
Until you wake up, and he tells you that he has a mistress.  
  
Time has an undertow.  
It pulls you along like white water rapids.  
Chasing after the carriage, heart racing, twigs pulling at your clothes. The crack of a broken wheel too loud on the wind.  
  
Time can end.  
Breath stalling in your lungs. Your daughter's cry ringing in your ears.  
And the world disappears down the ravine.


End file.
